Heir of the Western Lands
by XxLotusxX
Summary: A series of little oneshots about Sesshoumaru's life as a child. Some are serious, funny, sad... you get the picture. I hope you like! R&R!
1. Infancy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, or Sesshoumaru's mom, but I gave her a name because I don't think it ever mentions it in the manga. And I heard somewhere that Inu no Taisho's name is Touga.**

**Notes: I haven't seen many stories about Sesshoumaru's childhood, so I decided to make one. I don't know his mother's name, so I'm going to call her Ayami, which means "Colorful Beauty." Appropriate, ne? I think she's pretty, and even though the manga is in black and white, I would guess that her kimono is pretty colorful. These will be little one-shots of Sesshoumaru and his family when he is young.**

* * *

Touga looked down at the tiny infant in his arms. Had he _really _created something as perfect as this? Was he really the father of such a beautiful son? "Ayami," he said in awe. 

"Yes?"

"Thank you,"

"For what, my love?" she asked.

"For giving me a son as perfect as Sesshoumaru is... Thank you."

The baby Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes and smiled up at his father, reaching for a strand of silver hair. "He has your face, Ayami."

"But he has your eyes," the female inu-youkai added, moving an unusually long strand of hair from Sesshoumaru's face.

Touga could do nothing but stare at his heir of the Western Lands. He would make a perfect ruler someday, and Touga would teach him to be strong. As he thought this, Sesshoumaru finally got the clump of hair that he had sought and pulled. His father grimaced and loosened Sesshoumaru's tiny fingers, releasing his hair from his grip.

Touga handed his son back to Ayami and left the room quietly, all the while not being able to prevent a smile from gracing his lips. _'Sesshoumaru,' _he thought, taking his hair out of the normal pony tail it was usually in and leaning against the door frame, _'My heir to the Western Lands... My son.'_

* * *

**I know, sorta short, but the next will be longer, and I will get it posted as soon as I can. Just to let y'all know now, I will start working on the next chapter of this story as soon as I get a review for the latest chapter, so if you like it, review.**


	2. The Toddler Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: I have nothing to say except thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru," Touga said sleepily to his son, who was jumping on is bed, "It's two a.m... Do you _ever _go to sleep?" 

The four-year-old Sesshoumaru took one last really big jump before landing on his back next to his dad. "Sometimes." he replied simply.

Ayami sighed. "You're lucky that we love you so much," she said and turned over to hug her son.

Sesshoumaru giggled childishly and squirmed out of her arms, jumping on the bed two last times and running out the door back to his room. "Touga, does he ever get tired?" she asked, only to be answered by a snore. "Touga...? Ugh, I should've known you'd gone back to sleep..." and with that, Ayami cuddled up next to him under the blankets and went back to sleep.

The next morning, the couple slowly woke. Ayami's eyes fluttered open and she screamed, Sesshoumaru's face being really close to hers. "What?" he asked, leaning back with a confused look in his wide golden eyes.

His mother held her hand to her chest to regulate her breathing. "You scared me half to death, Sesshoumaru,"

"Why?" he asked.

Ayami was at a loss. How could she answer a question like that? "Um... Because I'm not used to waking up with a pair of huge golden eyes staring at me... Unless you count you father, that is."

Sesshoumaru laughed and ran down the hallways of his father's fortress and to the kitchen, his mother following at her own pace. Suddenly, he was behind her and asking questions. "Why do you and Daddy kiss each other?"

That question made her stop for a moment, then keep walking. "It's a way for adults to show affection to each other."

"Why?" he asked, jogging to catch up after a short pause while waiting for an answer.

"Because we love each other,"

"Why?"

"That's just the way things turned out."

"But, why?"

Ayami stopped and leaned down to her son's height. "Things like that just happen, Sesshoumaru. Love is not something that you can chose, or buy, or gain out of nowhere. It happens over time. When things just happen, you can't question them, or else there is a never-ending trail of 'whys' and their answers."

"Then how come you can't answer everything I ask, Momma?"

"I don't know everything, my son."

Sesshoumaru looked amazed. "But I thought you and Daddy did know everything..."

"No. No one can know everything, and no one can do everything. We all have strength and weaknesses, some more than others. You may be too young to understand all of this, but when your older, just come and ask me and I will tell you everything I know," Ayami explained.

"What about Dad?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He doesn't know very much anyway, so he can't teach you more than me." She laughed. Of course she was kidding, but Sesshoumaru didn't know that...

* * *

**God! That is such a crappy ending!! Please forgive me and review!**


	3. Grief

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: I have nothing to say except thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

A nine-year-old Sesshoumaru laid on his back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was distant these days, being it difficult to deal with the loss of his best friend. She had been killed by a spider demon, but not without a fight. Before the poison got to her, she managed to destroy it. 

The two had been very close, and nearly inseparable. Wherever you found one, the other wasn't far away. Now, without her, Sesshomaru felt oddly empty, and he didn't want any company. As if feeling his pain, his mother was oddly sad, too. She was often seen very solemn and serious, as if thinking--debating with herself whether or not she should say anything.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked out the window. If only he could've gotten there in time! He might've been able to help, his powers unusually strong for a young youkai like himself. Along with this thought, came a knock on his door. "Come in," he said unenthusiastically.

His mother quietly opened his door, came in, and closed it behind her, sitting on his bed. Sesshoumaru was turned away from her. "Hey, Mom."

"Sesshoumaru, you can't stay locked in your room the rest of your life," Ayami pointed out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked at her. "I know. I wasn't going to... I just need a little time to get over her, is all." He managed a small smile, but his mother saw straight through it and into his pain.

"Kaname wouldn't have wanted you to suffer because of her. Imagine if she were still alive, she'd feel horrible,"

"But she's not alive! And it's because I didn't get there in time!" Sesshoumaru yelled, all fake happiness gone.

Ayami, determined to calm him down, said quietly and soothingly, "You mustn't blame yourself, my son. Even if you _had _gotten there in time, what would you have done about the poison running though her veins?"

"I... I-What about Myoga? Poison doesn't affect him! I could've gone to get him!"

Ayami shook her head. "I would've made no difference. You would not have come back in time. Sesshoumaru, what you have to understand about death-"

"I _do_ understand! When you die you're gone forever, and nobody will ever see you again!" the young taiyoukai interrupted, tears in his eyes.

"No, Sesshoumaru, they're not gone forever. You may not see them, but they're still there. Don't worry, there will be other friends," his mother insisted, wiping away the tears.

"They won't be Kaname, though. And if you want me to forget her, I refuse. I don't_ want_ to forget..." Sesshoumaru stubbornly said, trailing off.

Ayami sighed, taking him into her arms. "I'm not asking you to forget her, Sesshoumaru, I'm asking you to remember that it is not your fault. You took no part in Kaname's death, and deep down, you know it; you are only feeling grief."

"Grief?"

"Yes. It is an emotion that can eat away at your heart until there's almost nothing left to keep you alive any longer... that's why you must not let your sadness take over, Sesshoumaru. instead of remembering her death, remember her life... All the times that you had fun together."

Sesshoumaru blinked away the remaining tears. "But... But that will just make it worse to know that I'll never see those times again, won't it, Mom?"

"Try to imagine that she's always with you, that she never really left."

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, trying to imagine her smiling face, and the various games that they used to make up. Ayami saw her son smile as she held him close to her. "Better?" she asked.

He nodded, climbing out of her arms and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Thanks, Mom,"

She stood up and smiled at him, the smile of a mother. "Try to make some new friends, alright? But don't replace the old. Remember that, Sesshoumaru."

Ayami walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving her young son to ponder her words._ 'Kaname, I won't forget you, but I won't lose myself to grief... because I know now that you wouldn't have liked that.'_

He tried to imagine what her responses would be._ 'You're right, I wouldn't have.'_

_'I will make new friends over time, but I will always remember our secrets and fun times, and none of any of the friends I make will not be anything like you,'_

_'I know.'_

* * *

**I found this chapter sorta sad, but it was fun to write it nonetheless.**


	4. A Weakness? Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Sorry for the late update! And thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

_'So could that be considered a weakness?' _Teenage Sesshoumaru asked himself, pondering what his father had said to him the other day while training. 

--

Sesshoumaru charged forward at full speed and expended his hand, forming the light-whip at the tip of his claws. Upon seeing his father brace himself, he hesitated and dropped his guard, giving his father a clear shot and falling to the ground in pain. Sighing, Touga walked up to him and helped him sit up. "Sesshoumaru, while training with me, you can't let your feelings get in the way. Never hesitate, never hold back, and give it your all."

"I just don't want to hurt you, Father."

Touga chuckled. "Trust me, you won't," he poked his son gently and nudged him with his elbow. "You're too puny, for one thing."

Sesshoumaru growled at this insult and forced his aching body to stand, steadying himself and gathering his demonic aura at his finger tips. _'Too puny, eh?'_

--

"Does that mean that if I have any sort of emotion while fighting, I'll be defeated? Disgraced? I refuse to take such a blow to my pride," Sesshoumaru decided, slashing at a passing insect and watching it fall after it was mutilated. Looking at it in disgust, he left to join his father in the dojo. _'I won't hold back this time, Father.'_

He opened the sliding door and stepped in, his practice sword at his hip. Touga was already there, waiting for him. "Ready, son?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," answered the young taiyoukai.

Touga smirked and unsheathed his sword, taking a swing at Sesshoumaru, who evaded it and had his own sword out in a flash of silver. To his father's mild surprise, no emotion showed on his face; in fact he looked quite bored. "Remember not to get to full of yourself, Sesshoumaru," Touga said as he attacked once more. He saw a weak spot spot and took his chance. Blood dripped down Sesshoumaru's side and he fell to one knee. "And always be on your guard."

Touga was going to help his son up, but there was no need; Sesshoumaru was soon back on his feet and once more in a fighting stance. This time it was to attack, not defend as before. Sesshoumaru moved quickly and relentlessly, first attacking from on side, then moving to the other before Touga could defend.

Finally, his father managed to hit him and he fell once more, grimacing in pain, but not making a sound. "I see you took my words to heart, Sesshoumaru?" Touga asked with a chuckle, "You're certainly not holding back, but you also need to learn to control your movements. Be sure that there is no flaw in your strategy, and do all of this very quickly. Can you manage?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said indignantly, trying to pull himself off of the ground.

"Come," Touga said, putting his son's arm around his shoulder to help him walk. "Let's get your mother to help clean you up."

Sesshoumaru tried to pull away, he tried to tell his father that he could walk himself, but Touga would hear none of it. "You need to be well for tomorrow's lesson, and I don't want you anymore hurt right now."

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly and sighed exasperatedly. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, we're not sword fighting tomorrow," Touga said.

"It's not that; you're pulling my hair."

Touga started slightly at this and noticed that Sesshoumaru's long, silver hair was indeed caught in his fingers. He laughed slightly and untangled them before continuing to help him walk.

All was quiet for a few minutes before they arrived at the castle's main entrance. "Can you walk from here, son?"

Sesshoumaru pressed a hand to his bleeding side to slow the blood flow and nodded. He was about to open the sliding door when his father halted him. "By the way, you did really well today, Sesshoumaru. Keep practicing, and keep in mind what I said today." Touga praised.

Sesshoumaru managed a small smile. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

**Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had writer's block so I started to get more into drawing 'cause I though that a drawing I see might spark an idea. **

**A/N: The 'castle' I speak of in this chapter and any others in the future is not like a fortress in Medieval times, but more of a sort of palace in Feudal Japan style. It's not more than one story high, but it is fairly huge. It's like in Inuyasha episodes where they find a wealthy village where the Lord is kept. It is like that but bigger since Sesshoumaru's family is powerful. **

**I hope that made sense, lol. Once again, I apologize for the late update!**


End file.
